A narrow voltage DC charger (NVDC charger) is required to maintain 70% efficiency down to a 15 milliamp current. Some modulators within voltage regulator circuits can meet this requirement but are required to use type 3 compensation. At light loads, with type 3 compensation, the compensation pin of the voltage regulator sits at its lower clamp voltage and the voltage quickly rises to the ripple value each time a pulse is needed. With type 1 compensation, the compensation pin includes a capacitor connected to ground. When the error amplifier of the voltage regulator determines that a pulse is required, a long period of time is necessary for the compensation pin to rise to the ripple voltage value. While the compensation pin is slewing, the output voltage continues to drop. By the time the compensation pin reaches the ripple value, several pulses are required before the error amplifier determines that enough pulses have been received, and the compensation pin falls back to its lower clamp value. This results in a burst of pulses and subharmonic oscillations in the voltage regulator circuit.